


Поделился

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвина переполняют радость и чувство триумфа — и он не может поделиться ими с Ливаем.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	Поделился

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)  
> 2\. Написано для WTF ERURI 2020  
> 

Эрвин сидит у себя допоздна, но делами не занят — просто бессмысленно перекладывает документы. Позавчера они с Ханджи придумали план по поимке Женской особи, уже сегодня он все в срок выполнил: проинструктировал капитанов, проконтролировал распределение боезапасов по отрядам и, довольный, уселся вечером за стол поработать — но под конец дня не осталось над чем.

Перепроверив схему захвата и карту местности, Эрвин понял, что превзошел сам себя, и все, что ему сейчас остается — это лечь спать. Ну что за замечательный день! Он был так рад и горд за них всех, что они это придумали, что шансы на успех теперь так велики! Как гора с плеч.

— Ты еще не спишь? — зашел к нему Ливай, как раз тогда, когда Эрвин энергично стягивал с себя штаны. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, но вот вечно напряженный Ливай выглядел уставшим. — Завтра будешь мух ртом ловить?

— Я уже бегу. Раздевайся, давай со мной.

Ливай отвел взгляд, вздыхая — он любил укладываться уже в нагретую кровать, а не в холодную, напоминающую ему Подземный город, — но дверь за собой закрыл. Когда они потушили свет, Эрвин в темноте налетел на ножку кровати и даже не выругался. В постели ему все никак не удавалось заснуть: он охал, тер лицо, ложился то на один бок, то на второй. Было немного тревожно, но его распирала радость, даже ликование, какое-то счастье от предвкушения встречи с монстром. Чувство подготовленности, ожидание сложной задачи...

— Эрвин, спи. Даже я спать хочу, — устало пробубнил Ливай, отодвигаясь к краю кровати. Он занял уголок подушки и выглядел так, будто готов был улизнуть в любой момент, как чужой на празднике жизни.

— Я просто очень жду завтрашнего утра. И очень доволен нашим планом, — сказал в темноту Эрвин абсолютно бодрым голосом и, не удержавшись, усмехнулся. Пора уже успокоиться, а его все полощет от радости.

— Ты чего? — повернулся к нему Ливай. — Что смешного?

— Ничего, — Эрвин притянул его к себе, целуя мягкие щеки, губы, подбородок и гладя твердую грудь. — Мне хорошо. Давно так не было.

Ливай осторожно провел рукой по его ключицам. А когда Эрвин отстранился, остекленело посмотрел на него.

— Поделись со мной, — попросил он. — Поделись хорошим.

Эрвина переполняла фонтанирующая энергия, он даже не понимал, что с ним. Предложение Ливая спровоцировало его, они завозились, стягивая трусы, а потом потерлись друг о друга. Эрвин взял их члены в кулак и начал толкаться, как если бы трахал. Он улегся на Ливая и прижался к его щеке, тот развел ноги и вздыхал, и охал на ухо — завелся слишком быстро для вечно недосыпающего капитана. Ожидание триумфа сегодня, долгожданная схватка завтра — кругом было опьяняющее чувство успеха, сплошное удовольствие, в котором будто самозародилось вожделение. Оно уплотнялось, наливалось силой, становилось твердым, готовым причинить еще больше сладкого наслаждения им обоим. Как же хорошо складывалась их жизнь. В кулаке хлюпало, Ливай прижимался руками и ногами, вцепился со своим: «Поделись со мной», и Эрвин думал, что было бы замечательно, если бы Ливай испытал то же, что и он, ему хотелось, чтобы их вместе утянуло в эйфорию.

Ливай извернулся, вытаскивая из-под матраса масло, потыкался флаконом в спину Эрвина, и тот без лишних слов быстро смазал их обоих. Пальцами прижался к легко расступившемуся анусу, проталкивая смазку внутрь и массируя простату. Наигравшись, он приставил головку и плавно толкнулся, начал двигаться. Скользкая рука ухватилась за жесткий от прилившей крови член и потерла большим пальцем крупную вену. Трахая Ливая и дроча ему, Эрвин наблюдал, как он мечется по подушке, дыша ртом. Ливай широко развел колени, приглашая, требуя, умоляя продолжать, и ослушаться было невозможно. Тело быстро ослабло, пришлось замедлить толчки и сменить руку, но энергия и отступившее в сторону счастье, недавно оглушившие его, требовали выхода, хотели усиления, взрыва. Эрвин с новыми силами накинулся на Ливая, и под монотонные, не быстрые и не медленные толчки тот кончил, долго кривясь и сжимаясь от оргазма.

«Поделился», — подумал Эрвин, слушая стоны Ливая. «Поделился», — звучало в голове, когда он вмялся в размякшее тело и кончил. По крови пробежал горячий тягучий яд, Эрвин весь неестественно сильно напрягся на последних, лучших толчках, и тупо рассматривал, как на вспотевшем лице Ливая проступает спокойствие, мирное расслабление. Слюна на щеке так и просилась на язык, темный открытый рот требовал поцелуя. Между сухими губами нашлось много вязкой слюны, отзывчивости. «Поделился», — и это значило, что теперь у них поровну радости, поровну счастья, побед, всего. Эрвин вытащил член, Ливай прижался ладонью к его лицу, шее, плечам, скользя сонным взглядом все ниже и ниже... Прикрыл глаза.

Эрвин слез с него и лег ближе к краю кровати, Ливай повернулся спиной, медленно сводя колени.

— Ну как, тебе лучше? — Эрвин погладил его по плечу, но тот, судя по всему, заснул.

Тело повело. Эрвин наконец-то успокоился и почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым, благодарным за сработавшуюся команду, за новый шанс узнать чуть больше о мире — и за человека под боком, который разделил с ним свою жизнь.


End file.
